The present invention relates to an apparatus for displaying the most desired individual program in order of time, selected from among all the TV programs or the like aired through mass communication media.
There are known apparatus for selecting the most desired program for each viewer/auditor from among all the TV programs or the like aired through mass communication media. However, the only clue for finding the contents of the data displayed is to look at the TV channel number indicated on a display of such an apparatus. Therefore, when an individual person wishes to know the most desired program while the person is not at home, he/she will have to call his/her own hone by telephone, asking someone to confirm the program. Even when the VCR installed at home is controlled so as to videotape a desired program via a telephone line, there was no way to confirm the program other than looking at a timetable by carrying it all the time.